nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
LeBron James
LeBron Raymone James (/ləˈbrɒn/; born December 30, 1984) is an American professional basketball player for the Cleveland Cavaliers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). Standing at 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m) and weighing 250 lb (113 kg), he has started at the small forward and power forward positions. James has won two NBA championships, four NBA Most Valuable Player Awards, two NBA Finals MVP Awards, two Olympic gold medals, an NBA scoring title, and the NBA Rookie of the Year Award. He has also been selected to ten NBA All-Star teams, ten All-NBA teams, and six All-Defensive teams, and is the Cavaliers' all-time leading scorer. James played high school basketball at St. Vincent–St. Mary High School in his hometown of Akron, Ohio, where he was highly promoted in the national media as a future NBA superstar. After graduating, he was selected with the first overall pick in the 2003 NBA draft by the Cavaliers. James led Cleveland to the franchise's first Finals appearance in 2007, losing to the San Antonio Spurs in a sweep. In 2010, he left the Cavaliers for the Miami Heat in a highly publicized free agency period. In his first season in Miami, the Heat reached the Finals but lost to the Dallas Mavericks. James won his first championship in 2012 when Miami defeated the Oklahoma City Thunder. In 2013, he led the Heat on a 27-game winning streak, the second longest in league history. Miami also won their second consecutive title that year. In 2014, the Heat reached the Finals for the fourth consecutive year, eventually losing to the Spurs. Following Miami's defeat, James opted out of his contract with the Heat and rejoined the Cavaliers. Off the court, James has accumulated considerable wealth and fame as a result of numerous endorsement deals. His public life has been the subject of much scrutiny and he has been ranked as one of America's most influential and popular athletes. He has been featured in books, documentaries, and television commercials, and hosted the ESPY Awards and Saturday Night Live. Contents hide 1 Early life 2 High school career 2.1 Basketball 2.2 Football 3 Professional career 3.1 Cleveland Cavaliers (2003–10) 3.1.1 Rookie season (2003–04) 3.1.2 Rise to superstardom (2004–08) 3.1.3 First MVP tenure (2008–10) 3.2 2010 free agency 3.3 Miami Heat (2010–14) 3.3.1 Debut season (2010–11) 3.3.2 Back-to-back championships (2011–13) 3.3.3 Fourth consecutive Finals (2013–14) 3.4 Return to the Cavaliers (2014–present) 4 International career 5 Player profile 6 Off the court 6.1 Personal life 6.2 Business interests 6.3 Public image 7 NBA career statistics 7.1 Regular season 7.2 Playoffs 8 Awards and honors 8.1 NBA 8.2 United States national team 8.3 High school 8.4 Other 9 See also 10 Notes 11 References 12 Further reading 13 External links Early lifeedit James was born on December 30, 1984 in Akron, Ohio to a 16-year-old mother, Gloria Marie James, who raised LeBron on her own.12:22 Growing up, life was often a struggle for LeBron, who moved from apartment to apartment in the seedier neighborhoods of Akron while Gloria struggled to find steady work.3 Realizing he would be better off with a more stable family environment, Gloria allowed LeBron to move in with the family of Frank Walker, a local youth football coach, who introduced LeBron to basketball when LeBron was nine years old.2:23 As a youth, James played Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) basketball for the Northeast Ohio Shooting Stars.3 The team enjoyed success on a local and national level, led by James and his friends Sian Cotton, Dru Joyce III, and Willie McGee.2:24 Inseparable, they dubbed themselves the "Fab Four" and promised each other they would attend high school together.2:27 In a move that stirred local controversy, they chose to attend St. Vincent–St. Mary High School, a largely white private school, instead of their local public school.45 High school careeredit Basketballedit In his freshman year, James averaged 21 points and 6 rebounds per game for St. Vincent-St. Mary's varsity team.6 The Fighting Irish finished the year 27–0, winning the Division III state title.6 In his sophomore year, James averaged 25.2 points and 7.2 rebounds per game, while also contributing 5.8 assists and 3.8 steals per game.7 For some home games during the season, St. Vincent-St. Mary played at the University of Akron's 5,492-seat capacity Rhodes Arena to satisfy ticket demand from alumni, local fans, and college and NBA scouts who wanted to see James play.2:518 The Fighting Irish finished the season 26–1 and repeated as state champions.6 For his outstanding play, James was named Ohio's Mr. Basketball and was selected to the USA Today All-USA First Team, becoming the first ever sophomore to do either.9 Prior to the start of James' junior year, he appeared in SLAM Magazine and was lauded as possibly "the best high school basketball player in America right now" by writer Ryan Jones.10 During the season, he appeared on the cover of Sports Illustrated, becoming the first ever underclass high school basketball player to do so.2:104 With averages of 29 points, 8.3 rebounds, 5.7 assists, and 3.3 steals per game,6 he was again named Ohio's Mr. Basketball and selected to the USA Today All-USA First Team,6 and became the first ever junior to win the boys' basketball Gatorade National Player of the Year Award.2:117 St. Vincent-St. Mary finished the year with a 23–4 record, ending their season with a loss in the Division II championship game.2:114 Following the loss, James seriously considered declaring for the 2002 NBA draft, unsuccessfully petitioning for an adjustment to the NBA's draft eligibility rules which required prospective players to have at least graduated from high school.11 During this time, James used marijuana to help cope with stress resulting from the constant media attention he was receiving.121314 In his senior year, James and the Fighting Irish traveled around the country to play a number of nationally ranked teams, including a game against Oak Hill Academy that was nationally televised on ESPN2.2:142 Time Warner Cable, looking to capitalize on James' popularity, offered St. Vincent-St. Mary's games to subscribers on a pay-per-view basis throughout the season.2:143 For the year, James averaged 31.6 points, 9.6 rebounds, 4.6 assists, and 3.4 steals per game,9 was named Ohio's Mr. Basketball and USA Today All-USA First Team for an unprecedented third consecutive year,2:1786 and was named Gatorade National Player of the Year for the second consecutive year.6 He participated in three year-end high school basketball all-star games—the EA Sports Roundball Classic, the Jordan Capital Classic, and the 2003 McDonald's All-American Game—, losing his NCAA eligibility and making it official he would enter the 2003 NBA draft.15 According to Ryan Jones, James left high school as "the most hyped basketball player ever".2:142 During his senior year, James was the centerpiece of several controversies. For his 18th birthday, he accepted a Hummer H2 from his mother, who secured a loan for the vehicle utilizing LeBron's future earning power as a professional athlete.16 This prompted an investigation by the Ohio High School Athletic Association (OHSAA) as their guidelines state that no amateur may accept any gift valued over $100 as a reward for athletic performance.17 Later in the season, James accepted two throwback jerseys worth $845 from an urban clothing store in exchange for his posing for pictures, officially violating OHSAA rules and resulting in him being stripped of his high school sports eligibility.17 James appealed the ruling and his penalty was eventually dropped to a two game suspension, allowing him to play the remainder of the year. The Irish were also forced to forfeit one of their wins, their only official loss that season.18 In his first game back after the suspension, James scored a career-high 52 points.19 Footballedit James played wide receiver for St. Vincent-St. Mary's football team in high school.2:51 As a sophomore, he was named first team all-state, and as a junior, he led the Fighting Irish to the state semifinals.7 His football career came to an end before his senior year when he broke his wrist during an AAU basketball game.20 Many sports analysts, football critics, high school coaches, and former and current players have speculated on whether he could have played in the National Football League.2:9121222324 Professional careeredit Cleveland Cavaliers (2003–10)edit Rookie season (2003–04)edit James (middle) playing in the 2004 Got Milk? Rookie Challenge game for the Rookies team. James was selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers with the first overall pick in the 2003 NBA draft.25 In his first professional game, he recorded 25 points against the Sacramento Kings, setting an NBA record for most points scored by a prep-to-pro player in his debut outing.26 In a late season match-up with the New Jersey Nets, he scored a season-high 41 points, becoming the youngest player in league history to score at least 40 points in a game at 19 years.27 He was eventually named the Rookie of the Year, finishing with averages of 20.9 points, 5.5 rebounds, and 5.9 assists per game.28 He became the first Cavalier to receive the honor and joined Oscar Robertson and Michael Jordan as the only players in NBA history to average at least 20 points, 5 rebounds, and 5 assists per game in their rookie year (Tyreke Evans has since joined this group).29 The Cavaliers finished the season 35–47, failing to make the playoffs despite an 18-game improvement over the previous year.30 Rise to superstardom (2004–08)edit James recorded his first career triple-double on January 19 of the 2004–05 season, becoming the youngest player in league history to record a triple-double at 20 years.2831 His play earned him his first All-Star Game selection, where he added 13 points, 8 rebounds, and 6 assists in a winning effort for the Eastern Conference.32 On March 20, he scored 56 points against the Toronto Raptors, setting Cleveland's new single game points record.33 With averages of 27.2 points, 7.4 rebounds, 7.2 assists, and 2.2 steals per game to finish the season, he became the youngest player in NBA history to be named to an All-NBA Team.7 Despite a 30–20 record to start the year,33 Cleveland again failed to make the playoffs, finishing the season at 42–40.34 At the 2006 All-Star Game, James led the East to victory with a 29 point and 6 rebound performance, becoming the youngest ever winner of the All-Star Game MVP Award at 21 years, 51 days.35 For the season, he averaged 31.4 points, 7.0 rebounds, and 6.6 assists per game, becoming the youngest player in league history to average at least 30 points per game.2836 He was considered a strong candidate for the Most Valuable Player Award but eventually finished second in the voting to Steve Nash; however, he was awarded co-MVP honors with Nash by The Sporting News.37 Under James' leadership, the Cavaliers qualified for the playoffs for the first time since 1998.38 In his playoff debut, he recorded a triple-double in a winning effort versus the Washington Wizards.39 In Game 3 of the series, he made the first game-winning shot of his career, making another in Game 5.40 Cleveland would go on to defeat the Wizards before being ousted by the defending Eastern Conference champion Detroit Pistons in the second round.4142 James engages in his pre-game ritual of tossing crushed chalk into the air in March 2008. The routine was retired in 2011.43 After the 2006 Playoffs, James and the Cavaliers negotiated a three-year, $60 million contract extension with a player option for a fourth year.44 Although it was for fewer years and less money than the maximum he could sign, it allotted him the option of seeking a new contract worth more money as an unrestricted free agent following the 2009-10 season.44 He discussed this decision with Dwyane Wade and Chris Bosh, fellow members of his 2003 draft class, who also re-signed with their respective teams while allowing them to be unrestricted agents in 2010.45 Early in the 2006–07 season, James was criticized for a regression in his passing skills and shot selection, stemming from a lack of effort and focus.46 His play rebounded after the All-Star break and he ended the year with averages of 27.3 points, 6.7 rebounds, 6 assists, and 1.6 steals per game.7 The Cavaliers finished the season with 50 wins for the second consecutive year and entered the playoffs as the East's second seed.4748 In Game 5 of the Conference Finals, James notched 48 points with 9 rebounds and 7 assists, and scored 29 of Cleveland's last 30 points including the game-winning lay-up with two seconds left against the Pistons.49 After the game, play-by-play announcer Marv Albert called the performance "one of the greatest moments in postseason history" and color commentator Steve Kerr called it "Jordan-esque."50 In 2012, ESPN ranked the performance the fourth greatest in modern NBA playoff history.51 The Cavaliers won the series to advance to the Finals versus the San Antonio Spurs, losing in four games.52 For the postseason, James averaged 25.1 points, 8.1 rebounds, and 8 assists per game,7 although his Finals averages dropped to 22.0 points, 7 rebounds, and 6.8 assists per game.28 During the 2007–08 season, James was named All-Star Game MVP for the second time behind a 27 point, 8 rebound, and 9 assist performance.5354 On March 21, he moved past Brad Daugherty as the Cavaliers' all-time leading scorer in a game against the Raptors, doing so in over 100 less games than Daugherty.55 With seven triple-doubles to finish the year, James set a new personal and team record for triple-doubles in a season.56 His 30 points per game were also the highest in the league, representing his first scoring title.57 Despite his individual accomplishments, Cleveland's record fell from the year before to 45–37.58 Seeded fourth in the East entering the playoffs, the Cavaliers defeated the Wizards in the first round for the third consecutive season before being eliminated in seven games by the Boston Celtics in the next round.59 During the decisive seventh game in Boston, James scored 45 points and Paul Pierce scored 41 in a game the Associated Press described as a "shootout".60 James and DeShawn Stevenson in April 2008. The two had a short feud after Stevenson called James "overrated".61 First MVP tenure (2008–10)edit At the conclusion of the 2008–09 season, James finished second in Defensive Player of the Year voting and made his first All-Defensive Team with 23 chase-down blocks and a career-high 93 total blocks.6263 He also became only the fourth postmerger player to lead his team in points, rebounds, assists, steals, and blocks in a single season.64 Behind his play, Cleveland went a franchise record 66–16 and fell one game short of matching the best home record in league history.65 With averages of 28.4 points, 7.6 rebounds, 7.2 assists, 1.7 steals, and 1.2 blocks per game, James became the first Cavalier to win the MVP Award.66 In the 2009 Playoffs, Cleveland swept the Pistons and the Atlanta Hawks to earn a match-up with the Orlando Magic in the Conference Finals.67 In Game 1 of the series, James scored 49 points on 66 percent shooting in a losing effort for the Cavaliers.51 In Game 2, he hit a game-winner to tie the series at 1–1.68 Cleveland would lose the series in six games, and following the loss in Game 6, James immediately left the floor without shaking hands with his opponents, an act many media members viewed as unsportsmanlike.6970 For the series, he averaged 38.5 points, 8.3 rebounds, and 8 assists per game,71 finishing the postseason with a career playoff-high 35.3 points per game.72 Midway through the 2009–10 season, the Cavaliers' guards experienced significant injuries, forcing James into a temporary point guard role.73 With increased minutes as the team's primary ball handler, he averaged a career-high 8.6 assists with 29.7 points, 7.3 rebounds, 1.6 steals, and 1 block per game on 50 percent shooting en route to a second consecutive MVP Award.74 Cleveland also finished the season with the league's best record for the second straight year.75 In the playoffs, the Cavaliers beat the Bulls in the first round but fell to the Celtics in the second round.76 James was heavily criticized for not playing well, particularly in Game 5 of the series when he shot only 20 percent on 14 shots, scoring 15 points.77 At the conclusion of the game he walked off the court to a smattering of boos from Cleveland's home crowd, the team having just suffered their worst home playoff loss ever.78 The Cavaliers were officially eliminated in Game 6, with James recording 27 points, 19 rebounds, and 10 assists, but on just 38 percent shooting with 9 turnovers.76 James runs the offense in November 2009. He finished his first stint with the Cavaliers averaging 27.8 points, 7 rebounds, 7 assists, and 1.7 steals per game.79 2010 free agencyedit Main article: The Decision (TV special) James became an unrestricted free agent at 12:01 am EDT on July 1, 2010.80 During his free agency he was courted by several teams including the Bulls, Los Angeles Clippers, Miami Heat, New York Knicks, New Jersey Nets, and Cavaliers.81 On July 8, he announced on a live ESPN special titled The Decision that he would sign with the Heat.82 The telecast, broadcast from the Boys & Girls Club of Greenwich, Connecticut, raised $2.5 million for the charity and an additional $3.5 million from advertisement revenue that was donated to other charities.8384 The day before the special, fellow free agents Chris Bosh and Dwyane Wade had also announced they would sign with Miami.8586 James decided to join with Bosh and Wade in part so that he could shoulder less load offensively, thinking that his improved teammates would give him a better chance of winning a championship than had he stayed in Cleveland.8788 Heat president Pat Riley played a major role in selling James on the idea of playing with Bosh and Wade.89 Relieved of the burden of scoring, James thought he could be the first player to average a triple-double in a season since Oscar Robertson.87 James drew immense criticism from sports analysts, executives, fans, and current and former players for leaving the Cavaliers. The Decision itself was also scrutinized and viewed as unnecessary. Many thought the prolonged wait for James' choice was unprofessional as not even the teams courting him were aware of his decision until moments before the show.90 Upon learning that James would not be returning to Cleveland, Cavaliers owner Dan Gilbert published an open letter to fans in which he aggressively denounced James' actions.91 Some angry fans of the team recorded videos of themselves burning his jersey.92 Former NBA players including Michael Jordan and Magic Johnson were also critical of James, condemning him for joining with Bosh and Wade in Miami and not trying to win a championship as "the guy".939495 James drew further criticism in a September interview with CNN when he claimed that race might have been a factor in the fallout from The Decision.9697 As a result of his actions during the 2010 free agency period, James quickly gained a reputation as one of America's most disliked athletes, a radical change from years prior.9899 The phrase "taking my talents to South Beach" became a punch line for critics.100101 Immediately following The Decision, James claimed that there was nothing he would change about the handling of his free agency despite all the criticism.102 Since then, he has expressed regret over his actions. During the 2010–11 season, he said he "probably would do it a little bit different ... But I’m happy with my decision."103 James relented about the special before the 2011–12 season: "... if the shoe was on the other foot and I was a fan, and I was very passionate about one player, and he decided to leave, I would be upset too about the way he handled it."99 Miami Heat (2010–14)edit James attempts a slam dunk in March 2011 as a member of the Miami Heat. Debut season (2010–11)edit James officially became a member of the Heat on July 10, completing a sign-and-trade six-year contract with the team.104 With the move, he became only the third reigning MVP to change teams and the first since Moses Malone in 1982.105 Although his contract would have allowed him to earn the maximum salary under the collective bargaining agreement, he took less money in order for Miami to be able to afford Bosh and Wade as well as further roster support.106 That evening, the Heat threw a welcome party for their new "big three" at the American Airlines Arena, an event that took on a rock concert atmosphere.107 During the gathering, James predicted a dynasty for the Heat and alluded to multiple championships.108109 Outside of Miami the spectacle was not well-received, furthering the negative public perception of James.110111 Throughout the 2010–11 season, James embraced the villain role bestowed upon him by the media; he later admitted he regretted this approach, commenting, "I started to play the game of basketball at a level, or at a mind state that I've never played at before ... meaning, angry. And that's mentally. That's not the way I play the game of basketball."112 On December 2, he returned to Cleveland for the first time since departing as a free agent, scoring 38 points and leading Miami to a win while being booed every time he touched the ball.113114 He finished his debut season on the Heat with averages of 26.7 points, 7.5 rebounds, and 7 assists per game on 51 percent shooting.72 Entering the playoffs as the East's second seed, Miami advanced to the Finals before stumbling against the Dallas Mavericks, losing in six games despite holding a 2–1 series lead going into Game 4.115 James received the brunt of the criticism for the loss, averaging only 3 points in fourth quarters in the series.116 His Finals scoring average of 17.8 points per game signified an 8.9-point drop from the regular season, the largest point drop-off in league history.117 Back-to-back championships (2011–13)edit Humbled by the Heat's loss to the Mavericks, James spent the offseason working with Hakeem Olajuwon on his post game.118119 His work with Olajuwon paid off, fueling what Grantland's Kirk Goldsberry called "one of the greatest and most important transformations in recent sports history".120 Behind James' more post-oriented play,120 Miami matched their best start to a season in franchise history,121 and at the conclusion of the lockout-shortened 2011–12 campaign, James was named MVP for the third time, finishing with averages of 27.1 points, 7.9 rebounds, 6.2 assists, and 1.9 steals per game on 53 percent shooting.122 James stands at midcourt during a dead ball in January 2013. On that night, he became the youngest player in NBA history to score 20,000 career points.123 In the second round of the 2012 Playoffs, the Heat fell behind 2–1 to the Indiana Pacers.124 The series turned after Game 4 when James registered 40 points, 18 rebounds, and 9 assists in a winning effort on the road.125 Miami eventually defeated the Pacers in six games.124 Facing elimination in Game 6 of the Conference Finals against the Celtics, James led the Heat to victory in what the New York Times called a “career-defining performance”,126 scoring 45 points on a 73 percent shooting rate.127 Miami won Game 7 to advance to the Finals versus the Oklahoma City Thunder.124 Late in Game 4 of the series, James was carried off the floor after he started experiencing leg cramps. He returned soon after and hit a memorable three-pointer with 2:51 left to give the Heat a three point lead they did not relinquish.128 In Game 5, he registered a triple-double as Miami defeated Oklahoma City for their second ever championship and James' first championship.129 James was unanimously voted the Finals MVP with averages of 28.6 points, 10.2 rebounds, and 7.4 assists per game.130 In February of the 2012–13 season, James had a "month for the ages",131 averaging 29.7 points and 7.8 assists per game while setting multiple shooting efficiency records.132133134 During this period, the Heat began a 27-game winning streak, the second longest in NBA history.135 Behind his play, Miami finished the year with a franchise and league best 66–16 record,136 and James was named MVP for the fourth time, falling just one vote shy of becoming the first player in NBA history to win the award unanimously.137 His final season averages were 26.8 points, 8 rebounds, 7.3 assists, and 1.7 steals per game on 56.5 percent shooting.72 In Game 1 of the 2013 Conference Finals, James scored a buzzer-beating layup to give Miami a one point victory against the Pacers.138 Throughout the series, his supporting cast struggled significantly, and his added scoring load prompted him to compare his responsibilities to those of his "Cleveland days".139 Despite these struggles, the Heat won the series in seven games advanced to the Finals for a meeting with the Spurs,140 signifying a rematch for James from his first Finals six years earlier.141 At the beginning of the series, he was criticized for his lack of aggressiveness and poor shot selection as Miami fell behind 2-3.71140142 In Game 6, he recorded his second triple-double of the series including 16 fourth quarter points to lead the Heat to a comeback victory.143 In Game 7, he tied the Finals record for most points scored in a Game 7 victory, leading Miami over San Antonio with 37 points.144 He was named Finals MVP for the second straight season, averaging 25.3 points, 10.9 rebounds, 7 assists, and 2.3 steals per game for the series.145 Fourth consecutive Finals (2013–14)edit On March 3 of the 2013–14 season, James scored a career-high and franchise record 61 points in a game against the Charlotte Bobcats.146 Throughout the year he was one of the few staples for a Heat roster that used 20 different starting line-ups due to injuries,147 finishing with averages of 27.1 points, 6.9 rebounds, and 6.4 assists per game on 56.7 percent shooting.72 In the second round of the playoffs, he tied a career postseason-high by scoring 49 points in Game 4 against the Brooklyn Nets.148 In the next round, Miami defeated the Pacers to earn their fourth consecutive Finals berth, becoming one of only four teams in NBA history to do so.149 In Game 1 of the Finals, James missed most of the fourth quarter due to leg cramps, helping the Spurs take an early series lead.150 In Game 2, he led the Heat to a series-tying victory with 35 points on a 64 percent shooting rate.151 San Antonio eventually eliminated the Heat in five games, ending Miami's quest for a three-peat.152 For the Finals, James averaged 28.2 points, 7.8 rebounds, and 2 steals per game.153 Return to the Cavaliers (2014–present)edit On June 25, James opted out of his contract with the Heat, officially becoming an unrestricted free agent on July 1.154 On July 11, he revealed via a first-person essay in Sports Illustrated that he intended to rejoin the Cavaliers.155 In contrast to The Decision, his announcement to return to Cleveland was well received.156157158 On July 12, he signed a two year contract with the team worth $42.1 million with an option to become a free agent again after the 2014–15 season.159 International careeredit James attempts a shot over China's Yao Ming at the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing. James made his debut for the United States national team at the 2004 Olympics in Athens, Greece.160 He spent the Games mostly on the bench,161162 averaging 14.6 minutes per game with 5.8 points and 2.6 rebounds per game in eight games.160 Team USA finished the competition with a bronze medal, becoming the first U.S. basketball team to return home without a gold medal since adding professionals to their line-up.160163 James felt his limited playing time was a "lowlight" and believed he was not given "a fair opportunity to play".164 His attitude during the Olympics was described as "disrespectful" and "distasteful" by columnists Adrian Wojnarowski and Peter Vecsey, respectively.165166 At the 2006 FIBA World Championship in Japan, James took on a greater role for Team USA, averaging 13.9 points, 4.8 rebounds, and 4.1 assists per game as co-captain.167168 The team finished the tournament with an 8–1 record, winning another bronze medal.167 James' behavior was again questioned, this time by teammate Bruce Bowen, who confronted James during tryouts regarding his treatment of staff members.165169 Before naming James to the 2008 Olympic team, Team USA managing director Jerry Colangelo and coach Mike Krzyzewski gave James an ultimatum to improve his attitude, and he heeded their advice.165170 At the FIBA Americas Championship 2007, he averaged 18.1 points, 3.6 rebounds, and 4.7 assists per game, including a 31-point performance against Argentina in the championship game, the most ever by an American in an Olympic qualifier.171172 Team USA went 10–0, winning the gold medal and qualifying for the 2008 Olympics in Beijing, China.160 James credited the team's attitude and experience for their improvement, saying: "I don't think we understood what it meant to put on a USA uniform and all the people that we were representing in 2004. We definitely know that now."162 At the Olympics, Team USA went unbeaten, winning their first gold medal since 2000.173 In the final game, James turned in 14 points, 6 rebounds, and 3 assists against Spain.173 James did not play at the 2010 FIBA World Championship but rejoined Team USA for the 2012 Olympics in London, England.174175 He became the leader of the team with Kobe Bryant, who would soon be 34, stepping back.176177178 James facilitated the offense from the post and perimeter, called the defensive sets, and provided scoring when needed.96179180181 During a game against Australia, he recorded the first triple-double in U.S. Olympic basketball history with 11 points, 14 rebounds and 12 assists.a181 Team USA went on to win their second straight gold medal, again defeating Spain in the final game.183 James contributed 19 points in the win, becoming the all-time leading scorer in U.S. men's basketball history.160183 He also joined Michael Jordan as the only players to win an NBA MVP award, NBA championship, NBA Finals MVP, and Olympic gold medal in the same year.184 Afterwards, Krzyzewski said James "is the best player, he is the best leader and he is as smart as anybody playing the game right now."185 Player profileedit James drives to the basket in March 2008. A deft finisher, he led the NBA in scoring and shooting percentage near the rim in 2013.186 Standing at six feet, eight inches tall and weighing 250 pounds, James has been called the best physical specimen in sports by some sports analysts and publications.187188 He has started at small forward and power forward, but can also play the other three positions.189 With career averages of 27.5 points, 7.2 rebounds, 6.9 assists, and 1.7 steals per game,72 he is considered one of the most versatile players in the NBA,120 and has been compared to Hall of Famers Oscar Robertson, Magic Johnson, and Michael Jordan.28190 James has earned All-NBA honors every season since his sophomore year, All-Defensive honors every season since 2009, and was named Rookie of the Year in his debut season.72 With four MVP awards, he is part of a select group of players who have won the award four times, including Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Jordan, Wilt Chamberlain, and Bill Russell; only he and Russell have won four MVP awards in a five year span.191 While James has never won the Defensive Player of the Year Award, he has finished second in the voting twice and lists it as one of his main goals.63192 Since 2011, he has been ranked the best player in the NBA by ESPN and Sports Illustrated.bc In Cleveland, James was used as an on-ball point forward.120 Although his shooting tendencies were perimeter-oriented,120 he established himself as one of the best slashers and finishers in basketball, leading the NBA in three point plays in 2006.199 During his tenure with the Cavaliers, he was frequently criticized for not having developed a reliable jump shot or post game,200 areas he improved in Miami, where Heat coach Erik Spoelstra changed James' role to a more unconventional one.120 James began spending more time in the post and shooting fewer three-pointers, attempting a career-low 149 in 2012.72120 He improved his shot selection and accuracy on jump shots, finishing second in the league in catch-and-shoot field goal percentage in 2013.201 He also learned how to work as an off-ball cutter in the Heat's "pass-happy" offense.202 Throughout his career, James' playmaking ability has been praised; in one article, Grantland's Zach Lowe called him "one of the greatest passers ever".203 Using his size, vision, and the attention he garners from opposing defenses to his advantage,204 James is able to create easy points for his teammates with accurate assists, manufacturing a league leading 2.6 three-pointers per game by way of his passing alone in 2013.205 ESPN's Tom Haberstroh has called James' free throw shooting his biggest weakness, describing it as "average".206 At the beginning of James' career, he was considered a poor defensive player,207 but improved steadily through the years. Near the end of his tenure in Cleveland, he became proficient at the chase-down block; coming in from behind the opposition in transition to block their shot.62 In Miami, he developed into a more versatile defender, and the Heat relied on him to guard all five positions.208 Paired with teammates Shane Battier and Dwyane Wade, Miami used James in an ultra-aggressive defensive scheme,209 with James cheating off the ball to help out inside or get into rebounding position.210 In 2014, James was criticized for having a down defensive season, stemming from a lack of effort and a tendency for "coasting".211 James' clutch play has been the subject of much scrutiny throughout his career. He has been repeatedly criticized by the media for his play in pressure situations; specifically, for passing instead of shooting in the waning seconds of close games.212213 In a 2011 interview, teammate Chris Bosh stated that he would rather have Dwyane Wade take a last-second shot than James.214 On the other hand, a 2011 article by Henry Abbott revealed that James had a better shooting percentage with the game on the line than such notables as Ray Allen and Kobe Bryant.215 Additionally, a 2012 feature by ESPN ranked three of James' playoff performances as some of the greatest in NBA history.51 Off the courtedit Personal lifeedit James and former Heat teammate Dwyane Wade tape a public service announcement with United States First Lady Michelle Obama in January 2014. James proposed to Savannah Brinson, his high school sweetheart, on December 31, 2011 at a party celebrating New Year’s Eve and his 27th birthday.216 The two were married on September 14, 2013 in San Diego.217 Together they have two sons, LeBron James, Jr. and Bryce Maximus James.218 During his tenure with the Heat, James resided in Coconut Grove, an affluent Miami neighborhood, where he bought a three-story mansion overlooking Biscayne Bay for $9 million.219 He later sold the Miami property for $12.5 million on March 23, 2014.220 Business interestsedit James is represented by agent Rich Paul of Klutch Sports.221 James' first agent was Aaron Goodwin, who he left in 2005 for Leon Rose. Rose joined Creative Artists Agency (CAA) in 2007, and he worked with fellow CAA agent Henry Thomas, who represented Wade and Bosh, to bring James to Miami in 2010. James left CAA for Paul in 2012.222 James, Paul, Maverick Carter, and Randy Mims—all childhood friends— formed agent and sports-marketing company LRMR after James left Goodwin. LRMR handles James' marketing, and was criticized for its role in the marketing of The Decision.223224 James has numerous endorsement contracts; some of the companies he does business with are Audemars Piguet,225 Coca-Cola,226 Dunkin' Brands,227 McDonald's,228 Nike,226 State Farm,229 and Samsung.226 Coming out of high school, he was the target of a three-way bidding war between Nike, Reebok, and Adidas,230 eventually signing with Nike for approximately $90 million.231 His signature shoes have performed well for Nike, and in 2013 he led all NBA players in shoe sales.232 In 2011, Fenway Sports Group became the sole global marketer of his rights, and as part of the deal, he was granted minority stakes in the English Premier League football club Liverpool F.C.233 As a result of James' endorsement money and NBA salary, he has been listed as one of the world's highest-paid athletes.234 In 2013, he surpassed Kobe Bryant as the highest paid basketball player in the world with earnings of $56.5 million.235 In 2014, James realized a profit of more than $30 million as part of Apple's acquisition of Beats Electronics; he had originally struck a deal to get a small stake in the company at its inception in exchange for promoting its headphones.236 James, with comedian Jimmy Kimmel, co-hosted the 2007 ESPY Awards.237 In other comedic pursuits, he hosted the 33rd season premiere of Saturday Night Live.238 In 2009, he was featured in the Lions Gate documentary More Than a Game, which chronicled his high school years.239 He has also tried his hand at acting, appearing in a cameo role on the HBO series Entourage.240 In 2014, he signed on to star as himself in the Judd Apatow film Trainwreck.241 James is currently producing a Starz sitcom called Survivor's Remorse.242 Public imageedit James has been ranked by Forbes as one of the world's most influential athletes throughout his career.243244 Throughout his first tenure with the Cavaliers, he was adored by local fans, with Sherwin-Williams displaying a giant Nike-produced banner of James on their world headquarters.245 Despite their affection for James, Cleveland fans and critics were frequently annoyed when he attended Cleveland Indians games against the New York Yankees dressed in a Yankees hat.246 Following his actions during the 2010 free agency period and, more specifically, The Decision, he was listed as one of the world's most disliked athletes.247248 By 2013, his image had mostly recovered and he was reported by ESPN as the most popular player in the NBA for the second time in his career.249 In 2014, he was named the most popular male athlete in America by the Harris Poll.250 He has led the league in jersey sales six times.251 A philanthropist, James is an active supporter of the Boys & Girls Club of America, Children's Defense Fund, and ONEXONE.252 He has also established his own charity foundation called the LeBron James Family Foundation, based out of Akron.253 Since 2005, the foundation has held an annual bike-a-thon in Akron to raise money for various causes.254 The WWI Destroy This Mad Brute poster and the April 2008 Vogue cover with James and Gisele Bündchen, which critics said referenced the earlier poster.255256 In March 2008, James became the first black man—and third man overall after Richard Gere and George Clooney—to appear on the cover of Vogue, posing with Gisele Bündchen.257 Some sports bloggers and columnists considered the cover offensive, describing the demeanor of James and his holding Bündchen as a reference to classic imagery of the movie monster King Kong, a dark savage capturing his light-skinned love interest.255256 James has taken stances on controversial issues throughout his career, mentioning on several occasions a feeling of obligation to effect change using his status.258 In 2007 he drew criticism when he declined to sign a petition started by his Cavaliers teammate Ira Newble regarding the Chinese government's alleged involvement in the ongoing conflict in the Darfur region of Sudan, stating that he did not know enough about the issue.259260 A year later, James did talk publicly about the issue, saying, "At the end of the day we're talking about human rights. And people should understand that human rights and people's lives are in jeopardy. We're not talking about contracts here. We're not talking about money. We're talking about people's lives being lost and that means a lot more to me than some money or a contract."261262 In June 2008, James donated $20,000 to a committee to elect Barack Obama.263 Later that year, James gathered almost 20,000 people at the Quicken Loans Arena for a viewing of Democratic presidential nominee Barack Obama's 30-minute American Stories, American Solutions television advertisement.264 It was shown on a large screen above the stage, where Jay-Z later held a free concert.264 In 2012, James gathered his Heat teammates for a group photo in hooded sweatshirts to bring awareness to the Trayvon Martin case.265 In 2014, he reacted to alleged racist comments made by Los Angeles Clippers owner Donald Sterling, saying, "There is no room for Donald Sterling in our league ... There is no room for him."258 NBA career statisticsedit Legend GP Games played GS Games started MPG Minutes per game FG% Field goal percentage 3P% 3-point field goal percentage FT% Free throw percentage RPG Rebounds per game APG Assists per game SPG Steals per game BPG Blocks per game PPG Points per game Bold Career high † Denotes seasons in which James' team won an NBA championship Led the league Correct as of April 17, 2014.72 Regular seasonedit Year Team GP GS MPG FG% 3P% FT% RPG APG SPG BPG PPG 2003–04 Cleveland 79 79 39.5 .417 .290 .754 5.5 5.9 1.6 .7 20.9 2004–05 Cleveland 80 80 42.4 .472 .351 .750 7.4 7.2 2.2 .7 27.2 2005–06 Cleveland 79 79 42.5 .480 .335 .738 7.0 6.6 1.6 .8 31.4 2006–07 Cleveland 78 78 40.9 .476 .319 .698 6.7 6.0 1.6 .7 27.3 2007–08 Cleveland 75 74 40.4 .484 .315 .712 7.9 7.2 1.8 1.1 30.0 2008–09 Cleveland 81 81 37.7 .489 .344 .780 7.6 7.2 1.7 1.1 28.4 2009–10 Cleveland 76 76 39.0 .503 .333 .767 7.3 8.6 1.6 1.0 29.7 2010–11 Miami 79 79 38.8 .510 .330 .759 7.5 7.0 1.6 .6 26.7 2011–12† Miami 62 62 37.5 .531 .362 .771 7.9 6.2 1.9 .8 27.1 2012–13† Miami 76 76 37.9 .565 .406 .753 8.0 7.3 1.7 .9 26.8 2013–14 Miami 77 77 37.7 .567 .379 .750 6.9 6.4 1.6 .3 27.1 Career 842 841 39.5 .497 .341 .747 7.2 6.9 1.7 .8 27.5 All-Star 10 10 31.1 .515 .354 .724 6.6 6.1 1.5 .2 24.8 Playoffsedit Year Team GP GS MPG FG% 3P% FT% RPG APG SPG BPG PPG 2006 Cleveland 13 13 46.5 .476 .333 .737 8.1 5.8 1.4 .7 30.8 2007 Cleveland 20 20 44.7 .416 .280 .755 8.1 8.0 1.7 .5 25.1 2008 Cleveland 13 13 42.5 .411 .257 .731 7.8 7.6 1.8 1.3 28.2 2009 Cleveland 14 14 41.4 .510 .333 .749 9.1 7.3 1.6 .9 35.3 2010 Cleveland 11 11 41.8 .502 .400 .733 9.3 7.6 1.7 1.8 29.1 2011 Miami 21 21 43.9 .466 .353 .763 8.4 5.9 1.7 1.2 23.7 2012† Miami 23 23 42.7 .500 .259 .739 9.7 5.6 1.9 .7 30.3 2013† Miami 23 23 41.7 .491 .375 .777 8.4 6.6 1.8 .8 25.9 2014 Miami 20 20 38.2 .565 .407 .806 7.1 4.8 1.9 .6 27.4 Career 158 158 42.5 .482 .333 .755 8.4 6.4 1.7 .9 28.0 Awards and honorsedit Main article: List of career achievements by LeBron James James (center) celebrates during the Heat's 2012 championship parade. James has won numerous awards and set many records during his career. The following are some of his achievements: NBAedit Cited from Basketball Reference's LeBron James page unless noted otherwise.72 2× NBA champion: 2012, 2013 2× NBA Finals MVP: 2012, 2013 4× NBA Most Valuable Player: 2009, 2010, 2012, 2013 10× NBA All-Star: 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 2× NBA All-Star Game MVP: 2006, 2008 10× All-NBA: First Team: 2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 Second Team: 2005, 2007 6× NBA All-Defensive: First Team: 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013 Second Team: 2014 NBA Rookie of the Year: 2004 NBA All-Rookie First Team: 2004 NBA scoring champion: 2008 United States national teamedit Cited from USA Basketball's LeBron James page unless noted otherwise.266 3× Olympic medalist: Gold: 2008, 2012 Bronze: 2004 2× FIBA Americas Championship medalist: Gold: 2007 Bronze: 2006 USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year: 2012 High schooledit Cited from the NBA's LeBron James prospect profile page unless noted otherwise.6 National champion: 2003 3× State champion: 2000, 2001, 2003 2× Gatorade National Player of the Year: 2002, 2003 2× USA Today High School Player of the Year: 2002, 2003 3× Ohio Mr. Basketball: 2001, 2002, 2003 3× USA Today All-USA First Team: 2001, 2002, 2003 2× PARADE High School Player of the Year: 2002, 2003 Naismith Prep Player of the Year: 2003267 McDonald's National Player of the Year: 2003268 McDonald's High School All-American: 2003269 McDonald's All-American Game MVP: 2003 EA Sports Roundball Classic MVP: 2003270 Jordan Capital Classic MVP: 2003270 Otheredit Sports Illustrated Sportsman of the Year: 2012271 Sporting News Athlete of the Year: 2012272 AP Athlete of the Year: 2013 Sporting News NBA MVP: 2006273 Sporting News Rookie of the Year: 2004274 Sports Illustrated NBA All-Decade First Team: 2000–2009275 See alsoedit Portal icon Basketball portal Portal icon National Basketball Association portal List of National Basketball Association career scoring leaders List of National Basketball Association career assists leaders List of National Basketball Association career steals leaders List of National Basketball Association career turnovers leaders List of National Basketball Association career free throw scoring leaders List of National Basketball Association career playoff scoring leaders List of National Basketball Association career playoff rebounding leaders List of National Basketball Association career playoff assists leaders List of National Basketball Association career playoff steals leaders List of National Basketball Association career playoff turnovers leaders List of National Basketball Association career playoff 3-point scoring leaders List of National Basketball Association career playoff free throw scoring leaders List of National Basketball Association players with most points in a game List of National Basketball Association season minutes leaders List of Olympic medalists in basketball History of the Miami Heat Cleveland Cavaliers draft history See Also *LeBron James and Savannah Brinson *LeBron James Jr. *Gallery:LeBron James Category:NBA players